Friends and Fame
by Atearia
Summary: Kagome's friend tries out for a part in a movie. What happens when the director over hears Kagome saying her friends part after the first shooting and likes what he hears? Read and find out. I know the summary is lame the story is better.
1. Tyrouts

Friend and Fame  
  
By: DarkSoulOfOne and lilg  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or and of the other character on the TV show. It's the best cartoon show in the entire world. Inu Rules!  
  
A/N: I want to give a special thanks to Rosefire1. She helped me with the things that were needed to create a story. Thank you Rosefire1 I owe you one.  
  
A/N: Enjoy the story if it stinks just tell me what's wrong with it. Suggestions are always welcome. This is my first fanfic.  
  
Key:  
  
"This means that the people are speaking out loud

'This means thinking

### This means end of setting

Thank you   
  
Chapter One- Tryouts  
  
Kagome sat at a SMJ Smoothie Shop sipping a peach and strawberry smoothie with two of her friends Ayame and Mayu. The bell on the door rang as a girl with black hair and a gigantic smile on her face walked in. Kagome looked up to see whom it was. It was Yuka. To be exact it was a particularly, excited Yuka.  
  
"Hey Yuka why are so late for our usual Thursday smoothies?" Mayu asked, with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I'm going to an audition for a movie this Friday. I'm so excited. I hope I get a part." Yuka screeched jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Kagome stopped slurping her smoothie and said, "That's great Yuka!"  
  
"Yeah, but do you know the best thing about getting a part in the movie?" Yuka asked.  
  
"No!" All three girls said in unison.  
  
"What?" Ayame asked with a confused look one her face.  
  
"The most famous, hottest, and richest guy plays the role of the fugitive who falls in love with the person across from his apartment." She said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"That still doesn't explain who this richest, hottest, and famous guy is." Kagome said with a flustered look on her face.  
  
"It's THE Inuyasha."  
  
"Ohhh my god you mean you might get to work with THE Inuyasha. If you get a part!" Screamed Ayame and Mayu. Both acquiring the same dreamy look on their face as Yuka.  
  
'Oh god it's the superstar dreamy look. Just great.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yeah, who else would I be talking about, Hojo!" Yuka said with a crossed face.  
  
"What's the name of the movie you might be playing in, oh and what part are you auditioning for?" Kagome asked looking amused.  
  
"I don't know the name of the movie because I won't be told unless I get a part. The character I mainly want is the part of the girl next door or at least a lead part where I get to talk, hug, or even kiss Inuyasha." She said.

###

The following day was Friday, the date of the audition. Mayu, Kagome and Ayame accompanied Yuka to her audition. When they arrived there they where greeted by a young man with black hair and brown eyes. He told them to go sit with the others in the room just around the corner. The girls followed his instruction. They walked it a room full of talkative girls. As they entered they heard a female voice call out, "Next."  
  
A girl with blonde hair stood up from her seat. She walked over to the woman that was in a business suit. The woman had long black hair with chocolate brown eyes that were hid behind a pair of rectangular glasses. The girl obediently followed the woman through the door, from whence the woman had appeared. The woman closed the door abruptly after they had entered.  
  
It was a while before the girl with the blonde hair had come out. The same woman called "Next" once again. Kagome, and the other two, wished Yuka luck. They watched Yuka's retreating back enter through the door. Once again the door was slammed.  
  
"Do you think it's going well?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. 'All I hope for is that she gets a part.'  
  
"Hey guys here she come!" Mayu shouted excitedly.  
  
Yuka came out of the door about 20 minutes later with a worried look.  
  
"How did it go?" Mayu questioned as Yuka reached them.  
  
"I don't know how it went. I just hope that I got a part." Yuka said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure you got a part. You are an excellent actress Yuka they would be nuts not to give you a part." Kagome said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"How can you be so sure, Kagome; you, Mayu, and Ayame have never seen me act before." Yuka said looking very confused but a little happier than a few seconds ago.  
  
"Of course we have seen you act before. Remember in 9th grade you had the part of the peasant girl who ended up with the Prince of Brachium. We were there the entire time because you begged us to be there." Ayame said a little disappointed in Yuka's short memory span.  
  
"Ohhh yeah, how could I have forgot. Ha Ha." She said with a nervous giggle. 'How could I have forgotten about that play.'  
  
"Well, anyway they said they would call and tell me whether I received a part or not." Yuka said nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"We should get home it's getting late." Mayu piped.  
  
The four of them set off towards the parking lot. They got in the car and drove off. The ride home was quiet. Yuka sat in the front of the car chewing on her nails nervously the entire time. Until Mayu said, "You won't have any nails left if you keep biting them like that and I'm sure they don't want a nail-less freak for an actress."  
  
Yuka shook with anger. 'I'm not a freak!'

###

They arrived home at 10:28 p.m. (A/N: They live together in the same apartment. Sorry!) "Jeez look at the time. It's almost 10:30! Oh god, we have school in the morning! I have to go to bed!" Kagome exclaimed in pure panic as she ran for the sac. "Is anyone going to tell her that tomorrow is Saturday?" Ayame said flatly. "No, I think we should let her get up in the morning and go to school." Yuka said with an evil smile.  
  
Mayu walked over to the fridge and grabbed the water pitcher. She went to the cupboard and swiped a cup from inside. She poured the water and replaced it back in the fridge. She returned to the counter where the other girl where sitting and said, "Ya, but what happens when she gets there and the doors are locked?" Mayu said with a serious face.  
  
"She'll come home very angry, and you know what it's like when she's angry! Ayame and Yuka looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They stood up, and shouted at the same time, "KAGOMEEEEEEE!" and scrambled in the direction of Kagome's bedroom. Mayu took a sip of her water and whispered to herself, "Or we can let her go and not be home." Just seconds after Yuka and Ayame left the phone rang!

###

A/N: It's not very long sorry! I hope you liked it though. I'm sure that in the next Inuyasha will make an appearance. Please READ and REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate it. If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. I will except criticism from anyone because it will hopefully make me a better writer in the end. Thank you, all of you wonderful readers. Kind of a cliffy but not a bad one!  
  
DarkSoulOfOne


	2. Leaving

Chapter Two-Leaving  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha show.  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing on the first chapter. It's wonderful to know that I have readers. I hope you like the first chapter. I don't know if any of my chapters will be any longer. Sorry!

###

Just seconds after Yuka and Ayame left, the phone rang! Mayu just stared at the phone with a dumb look on her face.  
  
"Uhhh guys the phone's ringing." Mayu shouted with excitement.  
  
"Mayu don't be so stupid, pick it up!" Yuka yelled from Kagome's room. There was silence for a minute or two. "The phone rang!?!" Yuka exclaimed. As it dawned on her the phone rang once again. "The PHONE rang!" She screeched as she ran from Kagome's room. Kagome and Ayame followed out of the room. They stopped right next to her in front of the phone. They gazed at it. It rang again and again. Kagome broke the silence, "Someone pick it up!"  
  
"No, you pick it up!" Ayame said.  
  
"If anyone is going to pick it up, you better do it before the person hangs up." Mayu said calmly from her seat at the counter.  
  
"Pick it up Yuka! It could possibly be the audition results." Ayame said.  
  
"They have the results already." Yuka replied slowly, as she reached hesitantly for the phone. Her fingers slowly enclosed around it. She slowly pulled it to her ear and stuttered as she said. "H-hello. No Hojo, Kagome will not go out with you, now for the last time stop calling her!" Yuka shouted furiously into the phone. She was mad because it wasn't the results from the auditions.  
  
"Uhhh this is the first time I have called and how did you know I was going to ask Kagome out?" Hojo said from the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm very sorry Hojo for yelling at you I'm under a lot of stress since this afternoon." Yuka said apologetically, totally ingnoring his question.  
  
"It's OK." He said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Here's Kagome." She replied a little disappointed.  
  
"Hi, Hojo." Kagome said dryly.  
  
"Hey, well I'm going to go right to the point. Will you go to a movie with me? I think it will be fun." Hojo said sounding very desperate.  
  
Kagome didn't want to turn the poor guy down so she accepted. Even though she really didn't want to.  
  
"OK, Hojo I'll go out with you."  
  
"That's great Kagome, I'll pick you up around 6:30p.m, tomorrow." Hojo said trying not to sound TOO lame. Like he already didn't sound lame.  
  
Kagome hung up. As she turned around she found all of her friends staring at her with the exact same look of disgust.  
  
"What, I couldn't turn down the poor guy." Kagome said.  
  
With that said they all went to bed.

###

The next day the phone kept ring, and every time Yuka would answer it, it would either be for Mayu, Ayame, or Kagome, and every time she would become more and more worried that she was not going to receive a part.  
  
"Relax Yuka, you will get a part I'm pretty sure you will." Kagome called from the kitchen.  
  
As Yuka slowly turned and was just about to take another step the phone rang. Yuka twirled around in the blink of an eye. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Is this Alnico, Yuka!" Said a male's voice.  
  
"Yes it is, why do you ask?" Yuka said. "And you are?"  
  
The voice called again. "I am Hiten Kino and I am calling about your audition yesterday and you have been granted the part of Kiliana Mansard."  
  
"OH... MY... GOD!" She screeched out of pure shock. "I got a part! I GOT A PART! Wait what part is that? Who is she?"  
  
"What's the matter Yuka we heard you shriek..." Mayu said concerned.  
  
"And we were worried about you!" Kagome finished Mayu's sentence for her.  
  
"I'm fine but guess what?" She screamed again.  
  
"What? What happened did somebody die!" Ayame shouted as she ran into the room.  
  
"No, I got a part in the play!" Yuka screamed again even more excited than before. "Wait the dude told me the name of my character, but he didn't tell me what the characters role was."  
  
Just then she remembered that the Hiten dude was still on the phone. Yuka could hear him saying. "Hello, hello is anyone there. Ms. Alnico are you still there."  
  
"Yes, yes I'm still here. Would you answer my question please?" Yuka said trying to calm down.  
  
"She is the fugitive's next door neighbor." Mr. Kino said.  
  
"I have one of the lead roles." She screamed again. "Who will be the fugitive?" She asked. 'I so hope it's Inuyasha!'  
  
"Inuyasha Takashi will be playing the part of the fugitive." Hiten said in a board manner.  
  
"It's him, it's Inuyasha he is playing the part of the fugitive!" Yuka screamed and started jumping up and down. Mayu and Ayame began to jump up and down like Yuka was.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They screeched excitedly.  
  
"When do I start." Yuka asked still excited.  
  
"You have a meeting tonight at 8:00p.m, and then you'll stay there until the movie is finished!" Hiten said.  
  
"Ohhh." Yuka said, a huge down fall in her voice.  
  
"Goodbye." He said and hung up the phone.  
  
"So when do you start!" Kagome asked very excited for her friend.  
  
"Tonight at eight." Yuka said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Well..." Mayu said.  
  
"Well what?" Yuka asked astonished.  
  
(Time now is 2:02p.m.)

"Go pack you only have 6 hours till you have to leave!" all three of them yelled in unison.  
  
Yuka walked up the stairs to go pack. She took one look back at her friends who were happily discussing her success.

#With Inuyasha#   
  
"Inuyasha you are going to be late for the meeting." his manager yelled.  
  
"Whatever, Sango." He hollered back.  
  
"Inu..." Sango began.  
  
"So what is this meeting for?" He questioned, cutting her off.  
  
"For the movie your brother asked you to play in." Sango said, choosing to ignore the fact that he had cut her off.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot." He said non-pulsed.  
  
"How could you forget about some thing that important. This film could be the movie of the year and you FORGOT about it." She yelled angrily.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored what she had just said and asked, "So, what part did I get?"  
  
"The main character like usual." She said casually.  
  
#Upstairs with Yuka#   
  
Using her caller ID she called the Hiten man back to ask him a specific question.

###

"I'm ready to go." Yuka called down to them.  
  
"Yuka, you are taking seven suit cases along with you to Tokyo!" Kagome said looking very surprised at Yuka's actions. She usually only took three whenever she went somewhere.  
  
"No, I have five more up stairs." She said in a board way.  
  
"Did you pack your bed too?" Mayu asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. I was planning to though, but I don't think it would fit." Yuka said flatly.  
  
"Gee ya think!" Ayame said, more to herself.  
  
"Well, Ayame and I will go retrieve your bags for you miss, and Mayu will help you carry them out to the car." Kagome said in a polite manner like she was the maid.  
  
"Whatever." Yuka said

###

(It is now 3:32pm)  
  
After they had finished loading the car with Yuka's bags they began to exchange good-byes when Kagome said.  
  
"We'll miss you!" Her tears were about to spill, when Yuka asked.  
  
"Miss me, why will you miss me you are coming along." Yuka said looking surprised.  
  
"What!" Kagome said in pure shock. 

###

"We best be on our way." Said Sango.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha stated plainly.  
  
"Hey Sango?" Inuyasha asked still fiddling around with his tie. 'Stupid tie!'  
  
"What?" She said. She hated it when Inuyasha said "whatever" and then asked her a question and expected her to answer it.  
  
"I've heard what the movies about but who is playing the part of the fugitive's next door neighbor?" Inuyasha said hoping it would be Kikyo.  
  
"It's a girl from Kyoto, Japan. She's has some talent and according to _Miroku_ she's pretty." Sango said making sure to emphasize Miroku's name.  
  
"Oh, what part does Kikyo have? You know, since Sesshomaru told me she was going to play in this movie." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She has the part of the fugitive's partner and girlfriend. She is there through out the entire movie except for a few scenes. Oh, you have a... never mind." Sango said as she turned around and signaled for him to follow.  
  
"What, what is it?" He said looking confused.  
  
"Noting, lets go, NOW!" She said furiously.

A/N: Very short but it's a little longer than the first. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah I sorry they didn't meet him but he was in the story for a short time. Next time I'll make sure that they meet ok. Sorry again. Read and review.  
  
DarkSoulOfOne


	3. How We Met

Chapter Three- How We Met  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other people in my story. Except for the ones I make up.   
  
A/N: Hi I'm am back once again. I hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter is a little longer that the last one.

###

"What do you mean we are coming with?" Kagome yelled in frustration.  
  
"I mean that you guys are coming with me to the meeting to night and from there you will be staying with me while the movie is in progress." Yuka said.  
  
"B-but what about school?" Kagome asked a little calmer now.  
  
"We will be home schooled." Yuka replied in a monotone.  
  
"Oh, OK." Was the simple reply Kagome gave her soon to be famous friend.  
  
"I already packed everyone's clothes." Yuka said, picking at her fingernails. "Now hurry up and get dressed before we are late."  
  
After they finished dressing they all raced out of the door and into the car.

"Oh shit, I have that date with Hojo today." Kagome said.

"Call him and tell him that you are leaving with me to Tokyo." Yuka said. "Besides you don't really want to go with Mr. Dense, now do you?"

"Good point!" Kagome said as she pulled out her sky blue cell phone.

"Hello." Came Hojo's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi Hojo, I'm afraid I have to cancel our movie tonight." Kagome said in a falsely sweet voice. "You see, I'm going with Yuka to Tokyo. I'm really sorry." 'Not.'

"Oh that's fine." Hojo said a little disapointed.

"Sorry. Good-bye Hojo."

"Bye." Was his reply.

"Yes." Kagome said to herself more than anyone else.

#(With Inuyasha)#  
  
"Sango how much longer will it take us to get to this meeting?" Inuyasha asked in a bored way.  
  
"We will arrive there shortly Inuyasha." Sango said not looking up from the paper she was reading.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
"I thought you said we'd be there SHORTLY!" Inuyasha yelled with fury as they walked up the steps to the meeting.  
  
"I did." Sango replied unaffected by his up roar.  
  
"Shortly means a short time not 20 minutes." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's your opinion not mine." Sango said calmly as they finally reached the top of the steps.  
  
"Names." The short man commanded as they approached him.  
  
"Inuyasha Takashi and Sango Nissan." Sango said in a serious tone.  
  
"Entrance granted." The man said harshly.  
  
#(With Kagome)#  
  
"Here we are." Yuka said as they took in the beautiful scene that lay before them.  
  
"Finally!" Mayu said from the back seat, "I thought it was going to take forever to get to Tokyo."  
  
"Don't forget we still have to find where the meeting will be held." Yuka replied.  
  
Kagome, Mayu, and Ayame all groaned.  
  
"Relax, I just happen to know where this place is." Yuka said cheerily.  
  
"Thank god." Kagome said heaving a sigh.  
  
"Ditto." Mayu said.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ayame questioned.  
  
"No." Yuka said.  
  
"Are we there now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Yuka said growing a little agitated.  
  
"Are we lo..." Mayu began but was cut off.  
  
"NO, we are not there yet, now stop asking." Yuka said angrily.  
  
"Jeez, I was just going to ask if we where lost." Mayu said in a dry tone.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ayame asked as if she didn't here Yuka's last statement.  
  
"Surprisingly enough, we are here." Yuka said thanking all of the gods above for making that question stop.  
  
They walked up the stairs that had a red carpet showing the way through the door. At the top of the stairs there was a partially bald, short man with a blue suit on. He sat at a table, in front of the door.  
  
"Names." He said roughly as he eyed them suspiciously up and down.  
  
Yuka was wearing a light pink dress that fell just below the knees. It had thin straps over her shoulders connected to a piece that went around her neck. Little strands of a darker pink protruded from the neckpiece to the top of her dress. Yuka's hair was held back with a pink lace headband.  
  
Ayame wore a white shirt that had one thick strap on her right arm. With her tight shirt she wore a black skirt. This skirt had frills at the bottom and fell above her thighs. Her gorgeous red hair was up in two long pigtails.  
  
Mayu decide to wear something totally opposite of the other three. She wore a pair of black dress pants that had a chain for a belt. Her shirt was the cliché of her outfit. It was a baby blue tube top that had a gap just above her chest.  
  
Kagome wore a white dress with two thin straps over her shoulders. Two other straps thicker than the first where looped around the higher upper arm. It fell right above her knees. White gloves where on her left and right hands. For the finishing touch she wore a whit choker. Her hair fell over her open back.  
  
"Ummm, Yuka Alnico, Kagome Higurashi, Mayu Shinto, and Ayame Yamaichi." Yuka said pointing to each one of her friends as she listed their names.  
  
"Hmmmm, lets see, ahhh, yes, here you are. Entrance granted." He said.  
  
They walked though the doors and stared in amazement at the crowd of people inside.  
  
"Wow." Mayu said. "It's... wow."  
  
"Well don't just stand there come help me find my agent. I think his name is Miroku Bents. He has dark hair that is usually in a short ponytail, and he's not extremely tall either." Yuka said as she walked away. "Let's split up and go in different directions and then in about 10 minutes let's meet over at the punch table."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"See you in about ten minutes."  
  
They all headed in different directions as planed.  
  
#With Kagome #  
  
'Now let's see if anyone around here matches the description Yuka gave me.' Kagome thought.  
  
She spotted a man that kind of fit Yuka description. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and asked,  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know where Miroku Bents is?"  
  
To Kagome's shock this guy was an old geezer. She was brought back to reality when he started to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry young lass, I know him, but I haven't seen him for a while now." The tall, old man said.  
  
"Thank you for your help sir." Kagome replied and walked off.  
  
Kagome kept wondering though the crowd and asking every person that fit this Miroku person's description, if they had heard of or seen Miroku Bents.  
  
'I've asked almost everyone here, but no one seems to have seen Miroku Bents. What if this Bents person isn't real? Ohhh, poor Yuka, her dream will be shattered. Wait a minute he has to be real. That old man I asked before said he knows him and everyone else I asked seems to know him so he...'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted because she had run into something or someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Kagome said without looking up.  
  
"Kikyo, what happened to your black dress? I liked that one better than this white one you changed into." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Excuse me, but my names not Kikyo." Kagome said looking up.  
  
#(With Inuyasha)#  
  
"Hah, I've finally found her." Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha strolled over into the path of black haired girl. He could tell she was deep in thought. Since when did Kikyo think? (No harm done to those of you who are Kikyo lovers.)  
  
The girl ran right into him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." The girl said without looking up.  
  
"Kikyo, what happened to your black dress? I liked that one better than this white one you changed into." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Excuse me, but my names not Kikyo." The girl looked up.  
  
That's when brown eyes clashed with amber.

###

So what did ya think? Was it good, bad, great, the worst thing you have ever read? I appreciate all of the readers who read and review my story. Thank you.  
  
They finally met.   
  
Orivaw  
  
DarkSoulOfOne 


	4. A Little Anger and Confusion

Chapter Four- Weird  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other people in my story. Except for the ones I make up.   
  
A/N: Thanks you to all of you readers who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's good to know I have readers. Thank you.

Well Jen got it back to me and she said it was good so i hope that you will say that too thank you for waiting.

Enjoy!!

###

"Where is Kagome she should have been here about 5 minutes ago." Yuka said in a worried tone.  
  
"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something." Mayu replied sipping on her glass of punch.  
  
"Maybe," Ayame said, "or maybe not."  
  
"We should wait here a little longer before we go to look for her, because she might be on her way here right now." Mayu said.  
  
"Yeah I agree." Yuka mumbled.  
  
#(With Kagome) #  
  
"Uhhh I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said.  
  
"You have to be." The man persisted.  
  
The man that stood before her had long, silver hair that trailed down to his mid back, with gorgeous amber eyes. He stood a little over six feet tall and wore a black tuxedo with the casual bow tie. Perched on top of his head were two fuzzy, white dog-ears.  
  
"Well I'm not! My name is Kagome." Kagome replied a trace of anger in her voice. 'Who does this insane freak think he is, telling me my name is Kikyo like I have amnesia.'  
  
"Inuyasha is there a reason you are talking to this...wanna-be." A woman said from behind him as she took in Kagome's image.  
  
The woman had long, strait black hair that was tied back in a loose pony, with two strands that hung by the sides of her face. She wore a glamorous, black, strapless dress that went down to her ankles. A slit went up her right leg and stopped at her mid-thigh. To Kagome it was like looking in a mirror.  
  
"Ohhh, Kikyo, there you, I was just asking this girl if she had seen you." Inuyasha said, saying the word "girl' with bitterness.  
  
"Oh, well then let's leave the wanna-be to her thoughts, shall we." Kikyo said with a hideous smirk, as she walked away.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a second." Inuyasha replied to her retreating back.  
  
He turned back to Kagome and said, "you're right, you are not Kikyo. Kikyo is much cuter and sexier than a wench such as you."  
  
With that he turned and followed after Kikyo.  
  
'The nerve of that guy, calling me a wench.' Kagome thought as she headed back toward the punch table. Once again she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry sir I..." Kagome stopped in mid sentence, because of a specific object that was rubbing her ass.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed and then slapped the man.  
  
"That is quite alright miss." The man said in a daze.  
  
Kagome began to walk away when she realized whom she had just bumped into.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Miroku Bents?" She asked, eyeing him cautiously.  
  
"Yes I am." The man said.  
  
"Good, because my friends and I have been looking all over the place for you." Kagome told the man as she rushed him over to the punch table.  
  
"Keep your hands off of me and my friends." Kagome whispered dangerously to him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Miroku replied in a small voice.  
  
"Yuka I found him." Kagome said with joy.  
  
"Mr. Bents this is Ayame, Mayu, and your client Yuka." Kagome said.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to meet you all and please, lady Kagome call me Miroku."  
  
Miroku and Yuka talked for the longest of time. There was an occasional question from the other three, other than that the conversation was quite boring. After the overly boring conversation they all decided to get some punch. At the punch table, Kagome filled Yuka, Ayame, and Mayu's cups, but before she got to filling up Miroku's she saw a silver haired man in the distance. She pulled Miroku aside and said, "Who is that...man?" Kagome said pointing to the silver hair man in the distance.  
  
"That would be Sesshomaru Takashi, the director of the movie." Miroku replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He's the director!?!" Kagome said, "I thought he would have been more mature than that."  
  
"Oh, you are talking about Inuyasha Takashi?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that one of those two is a rude, selfish, inconsiderate jerk." Kagome huffed.  
  
"Then that would be Inuyasha." Miroku said in a monotone.  
  
"Him and that... that...bi...I mean cow." Kagome said in a burst of anger.  
  
"Cow, as in Kikyo?" Miroku asked as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said bitterly. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Lucky guess." Was his ultra lame reply.  
  
#(With Inuyasha)#   
  
'That girl... she... and Kikyo look the same... holy shit what am I saying. That wench doesn't even remotely compare to Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought as he and Kikyo were escorted to their places at the table.  
  
"Inu, baby, are you ok?" Kikyo questioned from his side.  
  
"I'm fine Kikyo." Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
#(With Kagome)#   
  
"I take it that you aren't fond of Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Let's just say me and her have never gotten along since the beginning." Miroku replied.  
  
"So, let me guess you groped her and she slapped you. Am I right or am I right?" Kagome said in a bored tone.  
  
"Lady Kagome, how could you assume that I would do such a thing." Miroku said in a fake innocent voice.  
  
'Like you said earlier,' Kagome thought. "Lucky guess."  
  
"Uhh, I think that we are suppose to be discussing my issues not this Kikyo persons." Yuka exclaimed.  
  
"Ohhh yeah, right I'm sorry Yuka." Kagome said. 'Sorry indeed.'  
  
"Well shall we get down to business?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ye..." Yuka began.  
  
"If everyone will sit down, I will discuss the matters of the movie." Came an emotionless voice.  
  
"Never mind." Miroku said.  
  
After everyone was seated the voice came once again, "I am Sesshomaru Takashi. I assume you all know that, and I am the director of "Out to get Me". The movie lies on the line of..." 

###

THANK YOU TO MY FIRST 9 REVIEWERS: 

InuYashaLover-08

person

Snoochie

yumeforever

shadyjane

lilg

InuRules

Princess Pan4  
yumeforever- Yes if I don't get many reviews I will keep righting. I will keep that in mind.  
  
Sorry ppl but I'm not very good at making my chapters long. I think this is the shortest one yet and I am very sorry. Pleez forgive me. My grandma always says "great things come in small packages."  
  
I guess you will have to wait and find out what "OUT TO GET ME" is about.  
  
I want to thank lilg for helping me with the middle part of this chapter. I had the beginning part all planned out but when it got to the middle my brain just went splat. Lol  
  
Please continue reading and reviewing. --  
  
DarkSoulOfOne


	5. Whut the Hell

**Chapter Five- What the Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters off of the show.

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was in Omaha last week and my computer wasn't working so I had to find away around the thingy-ma-jig not to mention the fact that school starts soon so I'm a busy bee. So I am very sorry.

After everyone was seated the voice came once again, "I am Sesshomaru Takashi. I assume you all know that, and I am the director of "Out to get Me". The movie lies on the line of mystery and betrayal. How a fugitive learns the truth of his past and learns to love in the present."

"Ethan Benedtti, also known as Danny Jaidlin is on the run from Detective Morimoto and the evil ex-policeman Sanford Taffe. Danny meets his neighbor Kiliana Mansard who becomes suspicious of him and tries to talk him into telling her why the man named Ethan Benedetti looks so much like him. Danny starts to fall for Kiliana until Layla Hodo his old lover returns from Europe. Layla returns because her spy Allison Gredango tells her that Danny is getting to close to Kiliana and to the truth." Sesshomaru concluded.

"The rest of the movie is a mystery to you, until we get to that scene of the movie. Now to list the cast, please stand up when I list your name- Inuyasha Takashi, my brother, will be Danny Jaidlin. Miss Yuka Alnico will play the role of Kiliana Mansard. Kikyo Santé will play Layla Hodo. I, Sesshomaru, will play Detective Morimoto. Kouga Lich will play the victim, A.J. Porter. Naraku Taisho will play the ex-cop Sanford Taffe. Kagura will play Alexia and Kanna will play Hannah. Hojo Luser will play Kyle..." Sesshomaru said.

'Hobo... I mean Hojo's here.' Kagome thought. 'Oh... NO.'

"... Soten Thunder will play Allison Gredango. Lea Marshall will play Kylie Hodo, and last but not least Kayla Neutral will play Detective Morimoto's assistant K..."Sesshomaru was cut off by a girl a little younger that he.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kayla Neutral, Lea Marshall, and Soten Thunder can not act in your movie sir." The girl said.

"Oh is this so Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes me Lord. Would you like me to look for some replacements?" Rin replied happily.

Sesshomaru scanned the room; his gaze fell on Kagome, Ayame and Mayu.

"Rin, I have found my replacements already. Who are those three girls sitting over there?" He questioned.

"I will find out sir." Rin said as she scuttled toward the guard at the gate.

"It seems that three of out actresses have cancelled on me. So I have found replacements for all of them, and they are..." He looked at the names Rin had circled on the guest list. "Ayame Yamaichi will play Kylie Hodo, Mayu Shinto will play Allison Gredango, and Kagome Higurashi will play Detective Kita Ling." Sesshomaru concluded.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time glaring at each other.

"Are you insane Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "One commoner is enough, but four is just plain...stupid."

"It is my movie little brother, and if I want them to play the parts, then they will play the parts. There is nothing you can do about it." Sesshomaru said little to no emotion in his voice.

"Feh..." Inuyasha replied and sat down in his seat.

"Uhhh don't I get a say in this?" Kagome question.

"NO!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled in beat.

"Fine, you stupid ass grouches." Kagome whispered to herself.

"I heard that." Inuyasha said.

"_I heard that,_ like I care." Kagome commented to herself.

"I heard that too." Inuyasha said yet again.

"This meeting has come to an end. Please get some rest and be at Warehouse #9 tomorrow at 8:30 a.m." Sesshomaru said.

"What, 8:30 a.m.!" Kagome said as all eyes turned on her making her blush.

"Did I stutter Miss Higurashi? And yes, 8:30 a.m., have a problem with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, sir." Kagome said in a small voice still blushing.

Kagome, Yuka, Mayu, and Ayame all were escorted to their trailers. The trailers were all equally the same size except for Yuka's. Hers was a hell of a lot bigger than the others.

Kagome and Ayame decided to go and explore while the other two unpacked. They walked past a lot of famous peoples' trailers and some they had no clue who some people were.

They headed for the warehouses to check them out. When they reached Warehouse #9 there was some one standing there looking in through the window on the door.

"W-who's there?" Kagome stuttered as she called to the person.

She must have scared the mysterious figure because it jumped.

"Hello Kagome." Came a familiar voice.

"Hojo is that you?" Kagome asked as the figure approached them.

"Yep, what are you doing here?" Hojo asked.

"We were just exploring the grounds." Ayame said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Just looking at the set." He answered.

"Oh." Ayame replied. 'I thought he was breaking in to the Warehouse. Oh, wait a second, Hojo ain't that daring.' She thought.

"Hojo, why are you here in Tokyo and how did you get a part?" Kagome interrogated him.

"I'm here for the movie and I auditioned for one." He said.

"Ohhh, ok." Kagome said. 'Stalker.' She thought.

"Later." Kagome said.

"Wait, Kagome, what about our date?" He asked to her retreating back.

"We are in a different city now so, FORGET IT!" Kagome shouted back to him.

Hojo slid down to his knees and thought, 'she doesn't like me any more.'

(Did she ever???)

The way back to the trailers was silent, until Kagome let out an ear-shattering scream. Something had landed on top of her, something big.

What did ya think? I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. Tell me in your reviews if I did good or bad. Ok? Cuz I really want to know what you think.

Thank you,

DarkSoulOfOne


End file.
